


Cosas de fandoms

by Alache_del_Mictlan



Category: Assassination Classroom, Danganronpa, Hombres de Negro, Men in Black, The Last of Us, Undertale/Deltarune, Universo de Stephen King
Genre: Libros, Opiniones, Series, ideas para proyectos, peliculas, teorias, videojuegos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alache_del_Mictlan/pseuds/Alache_del_Mictlan
Summary: Teorías, ideas sueltas, cualquier cosa que se me ocurra o que sea complemento de alguna otra teoría estará aquí.No voy a poner Oneshots, esos serán en un libro aparte. Tampoco sé si será un libro por fandom (como si fuera capaz de no escribir de manera excesiva como para hacer un oneshot) o si será un compilado de varios fandoms. Ahi me dicen como prefieren.





	Cosas de fandoms

Cómo se jubilan los hombres de negro

Qué ocurre con sus familiares, amigos, parejas, historiales, etc.

Pues yo he traído mis conjeturas después de verme unos videos de Jorgito resumiendo MIB así nomás.

Primero, pongamos en valor la cobertura de la organización de los hombres de negro. Lo más seguro es que su poder político y social sea compartido con el pentágono, la ONU, probablemente la UNICEF (porque hay mujeres y niños aliens) y alguna otra organización gubernamental importante internacional. Esta conjetura servirá más tarde para remarcar y justificar un punto.

A pesar de este poder sociopolítico, siguen siendo una organización ultrasecreta que debe mantener en secreto la existencia de aliens de pequeños a gigantescos, así que muy probablemente los altos mandos de dichas organizaciones saben de su existencia, los policías comunes, bomberos comunes, juntadores de colecta, etc. deberían ignorar la existencia de un organismo como este y no reconocerán a un alien ni a un agente cuando lo vean, pero los hombres de negro tendrán algún protocolo o placas (falsas o verdaderas, desde mi punto de vista eso no importa) para justificar su presencia en cualquier área que necesiten registrar o investigar.

Segundo, los fondos de la agencia deberían ser bastante grandes ya que no debería ser la primera vez que tienen que arreglar algún desastre después de alguna batalla con un alien, tanto dentro como fuera de el lugar. Y si bien se puede argumentar que ellos sólo limpian las sustancias sospechosas y no se molestan en reparar el daño, aún así se necesitaría un equipo y agentes especializados en limpieza y crean que no, yo sospecho que eso requiere bastante dinero.

Una vez aclarado esto, preguntémonos de nuevo: ¿Los hombres de negro tienen algún tipo de jubilación después de su servicio o simplemente los abandonan a su suerte inventando excusas para su desaparición?

Más fácil aún es resolver esto con otra duda: ¿qué pasó con K una vez cuando se jubiló en la primera película?

Si recordamos su jubilación, pareciera que simplemente perdió la memoria cuando Will Smith lo flasheó y que lo pusieron en un hospital con un historial médico falso diciendo que estuvo en coma por 35 años.

La razón por la que creo que lo dejaron en un hospital con un historial médico falso es porque en algún lugar lo tendría que haber encontrado su mujer, no podrían haberlo dejado en su cama y decirle "Hey, ayer desperté de mi coma!", se requieren ciertos papeles que den seguimiento del caso como familiar cercano de una persona que ha estado en estado... quizás no crítico pero sí complicado por tantos años. Además, necesitan evidencia tangencial para que K y los médicos y su mujer piensen de verdad que él estuvo en coma por tantos años.

La manera en que lo hagan es más complicada, yo pienso que redactan ellos mismos (o mueven algún hilo para que alguien más lo redacte) un informe médico que parezca que fue seguimiento meticuloso junto con los materiales usados para asegurar la salud del paciente (créanme, tuve lavado de estómago y cirujías de garganta, además de transfusión de sangre cuando era pequeña, sé más o menos lo que te entregan de un hospital cuando te internan). Me baso también en que "la historia de K" la leemos en un periódico al final de la misma película, algo de creíble debería tener ya que, aunque esos periódicos no necesitan mucha evidencia, sí que piden un mínimo de la misma.

El dinero de la jubilación creo que lo hacen pasar como una inversión o un fondo de ahorro, en cualquier caso, le hacen creer a K que alguna buena inversión hizo bien para tener una recompensa ahora que despertó.

Y esto último es un headcanon personal sin fundamento, creo que la agencia les preparó un número personalizado de emergencias y seguro. Porque sus ex-empleados ya están viejos y así, y pelearon contra aliens que quizás quieran vengarse.


End file.
